


In His Silent Mind

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Affection, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Thoughts & Thinking about him, Touching, Warm, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay). We are one in the same. Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away). Save me if I become. My demons.'[V x male oc]
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry) & Original Male Character, V (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s), V (Devil May Cry) & Original Male Character, V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703608
Kudos: 3





	In His Silent Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 'They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They wanna break me and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors. Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay). We are one in the same. Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away). Save me if I become. My demons. I cannot stop this sickness taking over. It takes control and drags me into nowhere. I need your help, I can't fight this forever. I know you're watching, I can feel you out there. Take me high and I'll sing. Take me over the walls below. Fly forever. Don't let me go. I need a savior to heal my pain. When I become my worst enemy. The enemy. Take me high and I'll sing. You make everything okay. We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away. Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay). We are one in the same. Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away). Save me if I become. My demons. Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay). We are one in the same. Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away). Save me if I become. My demons.'

It's colder and darker out now, than in those last few days. 

Kai was in the van with Nero and Nico.

He puts his fingers through his raven black hair and he closed his faded eyes that are shaded gray. He was thinking, being in his thoughts as he lets his mind wander. 

Kai has been with them, mostly around Nero and Dante for awhile, a few months now. He was glad to be a part of something. Instead of doing nothing. 

He usually kept to himself (but he was kinda close with Nero). Although the new guy had caught his interest. His name was V. 

Everything about V, it seemed like Kai secretly loved that. V's dark hair, those eyes, his pale skin and black tattoos, his love for poetry. 

Kai smiled softly, to himself as he thinks about V. He snapped out of these thoughts, feeling a touch on his own white skin (of his arm). He hums when he noticed that. He opened his eyes again. 

It was Nero, naturally. 

"Come on, Kai, let's get going. We need to kill demons and catch up with V." 

Kai nodded at that, getting off there (from where he was lying). He heard Nico as she warned these two not to get themselves killed, before he goes out with Nero. He walked close to him. He followed behind Nero, not wanting to get separated from him. Even if he could take care of himself, like always. Though he usually liked to be around others while fighting demons, just in case. 

He snaps out of it again. He gripped tightly onto his weapon. Which was a scythe. Like a grim reaper would have. He ran over, killing demons as shadows surrounded him. 

Kai heard a noise, of rather someone as they talked in a low voice, noticing that it's V. 

V had his book in hand while he's speaking, a large black cat by his side. 

All of them kept going. Until every demon is killed now. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Kai looked at V sat down with his familiars, Shadow and Griffon. He was slightly envious, wishing that he had a demonic familiar too. He sighed softly, staring at them. 

V heard that and he gazed over. He stared at him. He smiled silently. 

Kai noticed this. He also had a smile again now. His stare still on him as well. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Hours later, that night -_ **

It's dark out, this night was calm and peaceful, strangely enough. 

Neither of them were shivering from that cold. Especially since they feel warmer than ever just being with each other. 

Kai and V are alone together. They talked, seeming to like to be around each other. Both guys had sat down, staying close. Because neither of them minds it. 

There was a nice silence between them. 

V breaks it as he hummed quietly. He realized what he did after a second. He noticed that Kai was staring at him. He smiled a bit. 

Kai blushed slightly. Although he also had a smile again. He kept his stare on him, especially on V's eyes. 

V stared at him as well, into Kai's eyes. He loves that closeness they had, even if they haven't known each other for long. 

All he wants is to be loved. For someone to stay with him, an intimacy that he's never had before. In his life. 

He was snapping out of his thoughts, when he notices that Kai is getting closer. He stays where he was, not minding this. He wanted Kai to be close to him. 

Kai has another smile, at noticing that. He kissed him, on the lips. He felt V's soft lips, loving them already. He was being affectionate. 

That kiss had such gentleness. 

Which V seems to appreciate. 

V appeared to be blushing too. He stayed there in Kai's grip as he eventually lets himself be held. He was touching Kai's neck, gently. 

Kai shivered at that. He felt his blush darkened, ever so slightly more. In a reddish shade. He deepened this kiss, slowly. He touched V, on his tattooed skin, in a gentle way again. He was humming, in a softened tone of voice. Then, he puts his fingers through V's hair, carefully. 

V made another noise, smiling against Kai's lips. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Kai close. 

Kai does that same thing to him. 

Eventually, after awhile, they both pull apart. 

They didn't talk, instead both guys stay silent as there's still a quietness in between them. 

Both of them lay down together, liking that coldness and chilly breeze. 

That night was nice. 

They cuddled, nuzzled against their bodies, taking in each other's scents and warmth. Lovingly. 

Both guys were closing their eyes as they rested there. 

After awhile, they fall asleep. Silently. Peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
